hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Bunker Scene
Preceded by: Fegelein talking to Traudl and Gerda scene *Followed by: Fegelein and Friends scene The Original Bunker Scene is one of the many scenes used for Hitler Parodies. It's called "original" because the earliest parodies, like Sim Heil and Hitler Gets Banned from Xbox Live, are made with this template. Scene in Downfall ﻿In Downfall, this scene begins with Krebs informing that the enemy has broken through a wide front, while in the background, Fegelein enters. He also tells of other suburbs of Berlin under attack while pointing at a map around the Berlin area. Hitler tries assuring that Steiner's assult will bring it under control, which starts a dead silence for about a second. Krebs tries telling what happened, but Jodl tells the horrific news: Steiner couldn't get enough soldiers to ward off Soviet troops. Visibly upset, he tells everyone to leave except Generals Keitel, Jodl, Krebs, and Burgdorf, where he states that Steiner's attack was an order, while in the background, everyone listens, and Gerda cries. He tells that the military has been lying to him; even the SS. He rants out the generals are cowards, but Burgdorf tells him that he shouldn't insult the soldiers, but Hitler continues that they are betrayers, cowards and failures. Burgdorf states that's outrageous, but Hitler doesn't listen and says how they are the scum of the German people, throws down his pencils at the map, and yells, "sie sind ohne Ehre!" (literally: "they are without honor"). Continuing, Hitler goes on that the generals called themselves generals, but years at a military academy only taught them how to hold a knife and fork. He goes on to rant that the military has hindered his plans while outside, Eva arrives and Gerda cries even harder, while Hitler accuses the military of putting obstacles in his way, and goes as far as saying that he should've executed his high officials like Stalin did during the Great Purge. He admits to not attending an academy, but informs them that he conquered Europe all by himself, then says "Verräter", or traitors. Then, he complains he's been betrayed since the beginning, but says the German people will pay with their blood. Outside, Traudl tries to comfort Gerda, while Eva stares in shock, and everyone else stares in the background. However, as the scene ended, he realizes that the war has been lost, but tells them that if it means leaving Berlin, he'd rather shoot a bullet through his head. It ends with Hitler gloomily saying, "Do whatever you like." In the Parodies In original Downfall parodies, this is the most common scene. It's been used for Hitler being banned from somewhere, Hitler being informed about world events, etc. Its use has been declined recently when the Hitler Reviews Scene, among other scenes, have been introduced.﻿ Trivia *If you look closely, you could see Günsche and Fegelein in a few scenes, though separately. *Traudl is the only woman to have a line in the scene; she comforted a crying Gerda. Other female in the scene is Eva, who looked over in the background. *This shows evidence showing Krebs as a map-pointer. *This is the most popular scene used for Downfall Parodies. *The scene where Hitler throws his pencil at the map is used as the Pencil of Doom.﻿ *Although Hitler had asked for just Keitel, Jodl, Krebs and Burgdorf remain in the room, Goebbels and Bormann also remain. *Along with the generals, Goebbels was in this scene, but had no lines. *Stalin was mentioned in this scene. *If you can hear closely, you can hear Hitler saying "Fight nigga!", "Wikileaks" or "Far out!", which are bufflaxed lines. **Wikileaks can also be interpreted as "Break ya legs!". *At around 1:31 in the scene, right before Hitler says "weiter als ein Haufen" (but a bunch) a static noise can be heard. It can be heard in both the theatratical version and the extended one. In the BluRay version, the noise is weaker, but can still be heard. Notable Quotes *Krebs: "My Führer...Steiner..." *Hitler (ranting): "Das war ein Befehl!" (That was an order!) *Hitler: "Sie sind ohne Ehre!" (Not a shread of honor!) - This has been interpreted (bufflaxed) as: "She stole the heroin!" Gallery BerndFreytagvonLoringhovenUntergang.jpg|Fegelein enters at the beginning of the scene. Map1.jpg|Krebs' map-pointing at the beginning of the scene. Hitlerpencilssht.jpg|Hitler angrily slamming the Pencil of Doom. ﻿﻿ Category:Terminology Category:Parody Making Category:Downfall scenes